Wait For Me
by cabbage.head
Summary: She loves him, She gave him her everything...was that enough?...RoxasOC oneshot


**Animegrrl: **Okay everyone I just wanted to do this quick little one-shot, since I was bored. Please enjoy!

_Would he care?_

A girl, no, a young woman sat near a beach. The crystal clear water was astonishingly beautiful, and the sun was shining brightly upon the small island. The breeze gently blew across the water, soon causing her hair to softly move with the wind. She idly played with a forgotten sea-shell she had found. Continuously she twirled it around her fingers, marveling at its smoothness. Though, quickly, she bit at her lower lip holding back the tears threatening to fall. Her eyes looked tired; her soul practically crushed. She drew in a deep breath and then, just as slowly, breathed out.

The waves would frequently hit her feet, making them wet and for sand to stick. She had always found him lucky to have a place like this. The island was somewhat remote and private, and the beach, palm trees, and shade just said, 'Paradise.'

She saw _him_ laughing and smiling with _her…_oh God. Just thinking about the scene that kept harassing her mind hurt. They looked to be having so much fun; she didn't even want to know why they were together in the first place. She shook her head in frustration, _'Don't jump to conclusions.'_ Was the only thing she kept firmly in her head, and heart. Then that image, the image that made her soul, her heart, her _very being_, crushed. _She_ kissed _him_ on the cheek, and _he_ didn't even do anything.

In her mind she thought of the reasons why she even loved him.

_Does she care?_

A young man was looking for the very girl that was crying over him. He passed every store, every person who looked at him in confusion. But he couldn't stop, he had to explain.

He remembered exactly what happened. He was only talking to Namine, she was saying how she used to feel for him, but now realized that she didn't belong with him. He smiled and said that she would find that one person who would love her. Though it slightly shocked him when he kissed her on the cheek, though once he saw her pull back blushing he just smiled. Namine just explained that she has always wanted to do that, and was just a smile sign of saying good-bye to her former feelings. Once that was over he saw _her_ before she fully disappeared; the smile he was wearing before vanished when he saw _her_ retreating back. He called out her name, only _she_ didn't stop. _She_ knew that Namine had feelings for him, everyone did. He hoped that _she_ didn't assume the worst.

He tried to keep up, practically shoving people out of the way. But he soon lost sight, of _her_.

'_God damnit Roxas!' _the lad thought looking around. That led him to the present problem. He had to find Misa, and explain.

_Wait for me_

He helped me, when he could've left me.

He bothered to love me through all the hard times.

He's a great kisser.

I can't see my world without him.

5. I can't help but think about him all the time.

6. He listens to my problems.

7. He's defended me too many times, that I've lost count.

8. I owe him my life.

He's a great kisser.

He loves me for who I am.

Misa just gave a soft hollow laugh, not believing that she had actually thought of 10 reasons why she loved him. She didn't bother to realize that one reason had been repeated. But she didn't care anymore.

Her mind was too blurred with the events taken place. They were supposed to go to May's birthday party. Yes, they had come with Sora and May to their home town. Kana and Riku of course came as well.

However...Nozomi stayed with Cloud at Radiant Garden. Everyone had been shocked to hear that, though Cloud didn't seem as shocked as everyone else. But imagine her surprise when Misa heard they were coming…HERE. Amazingly they had made their own Gummi Ship.

But Misa soon lost interest in that and dismissed the thought. However she heard the splashing of an upcoming boat. She looked up in shock and found Roxas docking his boat.

_Stay away from me_

"Misa why'd you leave, I was looking for you everywhere!" Anger was the only thing Roxas felt when he saw her. She looked so calm, though he didn't miss her tear stained cheeks. Immediately his anger dissipated, replaced with worry and regret.

She had yet to get up from her seated position, though she bowed her head in sadness. Quickly though Roxas had kneeled down and had gathered her in his arms. However Misa retaliated by giving him small punches to the chest. Though that didn't faze him whatsoever, it just caused him to hold her tighter. Misa soon stopped her futile attempt for him to back off. Instead she took to crying her heart out, again, getting his shirt soaked in tears. He whispered soothing words that comforted her, though it didn't stop her crying.

"Misa I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Was all Roxas managed to get out once Misa had stopped crying. Misa stilled for more than a moment, letting the words sink in.

"Why?" Misa slowly said, though Roxas almost didn't catch it with her face buried in his chest.

Roxas took more than a second to reply, making Misa uneasy, "I wasn't doing anything with Namine-" "LIAR!"

That shocked Roxas, and Misa pushed him off. Thus, that caused Roxas to land flat on his back and it also added a small amount of dizziness. Misa quickly got up, though stumbled just the slightest. Instantly she steadied herself, and then she started to run. Roxas got up slowly and clutched his head to try and distinguish up from down. But when he looked up and saw Misa's running figure, his eyes widened and he took off after her.

Now, truth be told, Misa was a very good runner. Yet Roxas had more experience, being a key-blade wielder and all. In the end Roxas grabbed Misa from around the waist, spun her around, and then put her on the sand flat on her back. All through this Misa was screaming for him to let her go.

Once she was on the ground she struggled out of his hold. Him being stronger though he pinned her hands above her head.

"LET ME GO!" Misa screamed, almost making Roxas deaf. However he looked down at her in frustration and yelled, louder than Misa, "MISA LISTEN TO ME!"

That stopped Misa's struggling and they looked at each other eye to eye. Roxas' face was merely centimeters away from Misa's; they were both panting, their breaths mingled together. Once Roxas had regained his breath he said, "Look Namine was just explaining to me that she didn't like me anymore."

Misa just glared at that, "I don't believe you, why would she kiss you then?!" Roxas stopped panting and instead took to breathing deeply, "That was just her way of saying…" Misa waited, but after a few moments he still didn't say anything. "Was her way of saying…what?" Misa said, trying to get him to explain. He sighed and he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "That she didn't love me anymore."

Misa didn't say anything; she took his explanation and fit it into the scene she saw. He was turning a corner, but before she could say anything Namine had come up. They talked for a few minutes while Misa watched, not wanting to interrupt. That was when they started laughing, and smiling.

Misa could imagine what they were talking about, with Namine being shy Misa could see why it took so long for her to explain. Then the laughing, Roxas must have made a small joke about the situation. Then the kiss…Namine just wanted to say good-bye to probably the only person she had ever loved. Unintentionally Misa had started to cry and Roxas noticed them. He kissed the tears away, which caused Misa to awake from her thoughts.

"Roxas…I'm sorry." But Roxas shook his head at her apology. "You don't have to be sorry about anything." He said. Misa's smile then was trembling, but Roxas pressed a kiss on her lips anyway.

_I love you_

The party was a huge success. Everything went according to plan. Everyone, who was invited, also arrived there. May graciously welcomed anyone who came, with Sora also saying some hi's and hello's. Everyone in the island agreed that they were a cute couple. Though Kairi was a little sore, about losing the one person she loved dearly to a stranger, but she had gotten over it like Namine. Kana and Riku came also, giving May a homemade lap-top. May cried over that, thanking them over and over again. Cloud and Nozomi also managed to come. Even if when they arrived their Gummi Ship almost scared the shit out of the locals. They also managed to bring Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Leon, and Cid. Sora was mighty happy about that, and May smiled at her new guests. Cloud and Nozomi gave her a puppy as her present. May cried over that too, but she liked it. She had decided to name him Polo, which caused Misa, May, Nozomi, and Kana to laugh at their own inside joke. Now that Misa had talked to The Voice, Marco was transported there as well.

Yuffie had given May a…intimate needs kit. (Think of it as a play-boy kit) It was intended as a crack present, though some people laughed…some didn't. Aerith gave May a beautiful black, slightly lacey, headband. Tifa gave a nice black, also lacey, shirt and skirt to match with the headband. While Cid and Leon, who were both guys and didn't know how to shop for a girl, gave May a picture frame. It was practical in the least, but nice.

Then there was Misa and Roxas, who had both decided to come. Misa had clung to Roxas the whole time, and he didn't seem to mind. In fact when no one was watching, they would sneak kisses and whispered words. Their present was a beautiful silver necklace. The chain was simple and in the middle was a small rectangular charm with May's name in black Japanese Kanji.

May had accepted all their gifts with a grateful smile. Nevertheless the one gift that took her breath away was Sora's. He had bought her a marvelous and stunningly beautiful promise ring. Everyone was shocked at that, but when May accepted it without any hesitation, hoots and hollers echoed throughout the whole party.

Misa smiled and also cheered for her best friend. Roxas just chuckled in amusement since he did help Sora pick out the ring.

Once that was over everyone headed home, since the party was held in Sora's and May's apartment. But everyone from Radiant Garden stayed a little longer. Everyone wanted to say good-bye to them, since no one was aware of the next time they would see each other.

Eventually they all left, some were walking home, others taking Gummi Ships. While Roxas and Misa started to walk to their own apartment, they held hands tightly intertwined.

_You waited_

**Animegrrl: **Thank you for reading.


End file.
